Face Down
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: KougaxKagome Oneshot To 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Inuyasha beats Kagome after meeting up in the future and dating awhile. As Inuyasha is about deliver a fatal strike to Kagome, whom now wants out, someone comes to save our wayward miko.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, nor do I own 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**Summary: **Inuyasha beats Kagome after meeting up in the future and dating awhile. As Inuyasha is about deliver a fatal strike to Kagome, whom now wants out, someone come to save our wayward miko.

**Rating:** T for abuse

**Pairing:** Kouga/Kagome

**Dedicated:** To all those that review my stories!

* * *

_Song_

* * *

"No! Inuyasha! It was nothing! He simply hugged me goodbye!" I screamed as another blow was landed to my right cheek. "Inuyasha." I begged as more tears leaked from my eyes.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled as I shrunk away from his next blow.

His silver hair was flying as he moved and his eyes, normally gold, were tinted red. Inuyasha, my boyfriend. He survived the past five hundred years and was in front of the shrine when I sealed the well. I moved in with him and we were so happy for about three months and then he began to hit me for stupid things, especially when I argued.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

I couldn't leave though. I said that it didn't hurt. I tried to understand why he was doing these things, but I couldn't. Now that I want leave…I can't, I'm already in too deep. Today, his older brother came to see me. I hugged him goodbye and Inuyasha saw and now thinks that I'm cheating on him. I wasn't prepared for the beating I was going to get when he waked into the house.

I flinched and cried out as Inuyasha landed another blow to midsection. I fell to my hands and knees. My right arm was gripping my aching stomach. He kicked my side and I jerked to the side and was sent sprawling to the ground. Tears lingered along with my blood.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_tell yourself it's never going to happen again_

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"Why do you do this to yourself, Kagome?" he asked me, gripping my chin in his hand. "I wouldn't have to do this if you would just listen to me and be good girl."

He lifted me to my feet and then punched me in the ribs. I felt the bones break and screamed again, this time louder than the first. He slapped me, cutting off my scream. He smirked when I looked at him with hate shining in my eyes. As he backed away for a moment and I took off towards the bedroom, knowing that the worst had yet to come.

I heard his dark laughter ringing in my ears as I hurried to the room. It was right there in front of me, just as I reached it though, I was tackled to the ground. His demonic features that were normally concealed were now prominent. He smirked viciously as he leaned down towards me.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a knew life she has found._

"Running only makes it worse. I can catch you and you know that I'll smell you a mile away."

"Inuyasha. Please." I sobbed when I saw the knife in his hand. I pushed him too far today. Death was the next step, or something close to it.

"Please what, Kagome?" he snarled. "You were with my brother today! My brother!"

"I didn't do anything! He was here to drop off an invitation to Rin's birthday party! I hugged him goodbye because he is my friend!"

"LIAR!" he yelled at me as he pulled the knife back.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_if you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

I screamed and I tried to push him off. I pushed him far enough to where I would get away. Screw the bedroom. I have to get out of here. I ran down the hallway and towards the livingroom. On the mantel were the weapons my friends had used. I grabbed Sango's sword and hurried outside and into the rain.

It was hard to run; I couldn't ignore the pain that coursed through my body. I couldn't keep running with all these wounds. I couldn't stop either. I tripped on a rock and cursed Inuyasha for living in the countryside. I didn't move for a moment as realization dawned on me.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again_

_heed my lecture._

He had this planned.

We live in the countryside for a reason.

That's the reason he didn't want me to live near my mother or any other people.

"They won't hear me scream." I whispered. "When he beats me, they won't hear me."

I got up and hurried to the nearest place with human life. I kept running when I heard him in the trees above me. I could feel the adrenaline slowly fading and then I couldn't run anymore. I fell to my knees and Inuyasha dropped down in front of me.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a knew life she has found_

"Why?" I cried, softly.

"Because I love you. You are mine and I will do what I want with you. Do you doubt me, my love?" he whispered.

"I do." I snapped. "I tried so hard! I said that you loved me! I told myself that I could take it! I told myself that you didn't mean it! But you do! You don't love me! You never did!"

"Now, now Kagome." he snarled quietly. "My love for you knows no bounds."

"You don't love me. What's the real reason you hurt me?" I whispered. We were now drenched and lightning crashed in the distance.

"Because! You look so much like her, it makes me sick!" I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. Kikyo. "She betrayed me and I loved her! You have the same soul as her and for that…for that, I know that she's there and I have to punish her!"

I felt someone, a demon approach at rapid speeds and stalled Inuyasha a little longer.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_this doesn't hurt, she said, _

_I finally had enough._

"I am not her! I am KAGOME! I loved you! I can't take your abuse anymore! In the beginning…you seemed so much more different! You seemed…to…care for me."

"False sense of security." he snorted.

A few more moments.

"Kagome…you've been a wonderful substitute for the real Kikyo…but I'm afraid that my game is over." he whispered, getting closer. He touched my cheek with the back of his hand. "So beautiful, yet so ugly."

"No."

"Goodbye." he murmured, lifting his claws to strike me. A pair of warm arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled away just as Inuyasha's claws sliced down on where I just stood. I sighed in relief and looked up into cold blue eyes.

"So this is how you treat my woman, huh, Dog-face?" a gruff voice asked from behind me.

I felt tears in my eyes as I leaned my head against his chest. Always just in time. Kouga.

"Get out of here you Flea-bitten wolf!" Inuyasha snarled. "This doesn't concern you!"

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_this doesn't hurt, she said, _

_I finally had enough._

"That's where you are wrong, Mutt." Kouga growled; the sound vibrating in his chest. The sound vibrated and I felt it in my own body. He looked down at me and he smiled lovingly…something Inuyasha had admitted to being false. "You look horrible, sweetheart." He put me down and looked at Inuyasha snarling a vicious sound and nothing like the playful ones I usually heard. "Stay here while I take care of him."

"Okay." I whispered.

I felt my body begin to shut down from exhaustion and I fell over…hitting the ground; falling asleep immediately. I vaguely heard Inuyasha's yells of agony and Kouga's snarling. I remember being picked up and feeling…secure, safe; something I hadn't felt in a while.

**One day later**

I awoke and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I looked around the room I was in and recognized it as Kouga's master bedroom. I saw Kouga asleep in a chair and smiled softly. Kouga my angel, my savior. I covered him with a blanket and watched him sleep. How long? I don't even know.

Kouga was really a beautiful demon.

In the morning Kouga was gorgeous.

_One day she'll tell that she's had enough_

_It's coming round again._

His black hair was let loose and he was shirtless; the sun was playing off his tanned well toned chest and lean muscles. His tail was lying in his lap and twitched every now and than. He wore nothing but a pair of black silk pajama pants.

Soon Kouga sniffed and he groggily opened his eyes. He stretched and the muscles I were just admiring, rippled underneath bronze skin. He looked at me and I had to laugh at the cute look on his face. It was a mixture of confusion, shock, and the other I couldn't comprehend.

"Good morning, Kouga." I chirped. "How did you-" I was cut off by a bone crushing hug. "Um…Kouga?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked; his voice raw with emotion. "I can't believe you wouldn't say anything to me!"

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I thought I could deal with it." I whispered, tears threatening to fall again. "I didn't know what to do. I wanted out but it was too late."

"I can't believe I didn't notice." He snarled at him self.

"How did you know? To come I mean." I whispered.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a knew life she has found_

"Sesshoumaru said that a large amount of your blood had been spilt in your house and it smelled recent. He asked me to come and visit you and well, when I went to your house…I saw the mess and hurried towards your aura since your scent was wiped clean. I found Inuyasha about to kill you and rushed in."

"Where is he?" I asked softly.

"Kagome, I lost control and I thank all the gods that you were sleeping. I would have died if you had seen me that way. I was at my worst, I was ruthless, and I'm sorry Inuyasha is dead."

"It's okay Kouga. I understand and I'm okay."

"Kagome…we let you suffer. I failed." He whispered.

"No. Kouga! I didn't say anything. It's my fault."

"Kagome. I love you but I didn't notice your pain." He whispered catching me off guard.

"Wha-"

Everything I was going to say was completely forgotten when Kouga's lips touched my own with a soft caress. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. I moaned and he kissed me with a ravenous hunger that I returned full force; surprising us both. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a knew life she has found_

I smiled softly when I saw all of his love and undying passion. I hugged him close and cried into his shoulder from both happiness and shock.

_Face down in the dirt, she said…_

"Kouga…I feel something for you and I believe that I can turn it into love. Just give me the chance." I whispered.

_This doesn't hurt, she said…_

"Kagome I waited centuries for you and I'll wait an eternity to have you." He whispered. "I love you that much and it will never fade."

_I finally had enough…_

Kouga only had to wait five months for me to fully love him and I mated him happily. We share the same lifespan and I can finally say that I'm loved and am loving. I can say that I'm happy and I can say that I don't regret being with Kouga. I love him far too much.

* * *

KYN: This is an old one shot that I decided to post. I wrote it when the song, 'Face Down' first came out. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review so I can post more stories! Thanks to everyone who reviews my stories!! 


End file.
